


Soft and affectionate

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Leonora and Arthur universe [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Kissing, Leonora is just so nurturing, Maxson is a sexy beast, Motherly effection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: Maybe Arthur was wrong, but was Knight Henderson just a little bit too… nurturing?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was like glass shattering when Arthur realized exactly what made Knight Leonora Henderson the person she was. He cursed himself for not seeing it earlier, as he had spent a lot of time with the woman recently.

But at last, he understood why.

Nora was just a tad bit too nurturing. It wasn’t a bad thing, but it was so painstakingly obvious that it upset the Elder that he hadn’t seen it before. In everything she did there was a kind of motherly love that he’d never experienced before. The way her hips swayed when she strolled casually around the Prydwen, her undeniable air of warmth and the breathtakingly calming smile that put his aching bones to ease. 

The hour was late and each and every one of them should probably be sound asleep, but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to deny the pleasure of hearing one of her many stories from before the war. Danse had reiterated one or two of them, but never in such fierce detail. 

“-and the bear stood on its hind legs right in front of us, baring his big, ugly teeth. With one quick swipe-” Leonora whipped the spatula in front of the Squires making them jump in surprise. “-it hit my cousin in the side, bringing him down. I grabbed the rifle from my back and- Pow. pow. Pow.” They awed in amazement. “The beast fell.” Arthur chuckled quietly, watching intensely as the woman flipped some brahmin burgers on the stove, no doubt for the Squires to enjoy despite it being way past their bedtime. 

“Wow, so you took down a Yao Gai all by yourself?” Squire Andersen asked with a glint in the corner of her eye. The Knight spun around with one hand on her hip, the other holding the utensil.

“No, I took down a bear by myself. I’ve taken down many Yao Gai’s, but only one bear.” She turned her attention back to the stove where she eyed the food in hopes that it would soon be done.

Her auburn hair had been tied into a tight bun with a few stray strands falling onto her slender back. Leonora swayed, humming on some tune that was foreign to him. It was pleasant at least, and it seemed to soothe both the Elder and the Squires. Knight Henderson was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans with a yellow wool knit sweater with an apron on top. In every sense of the word, the woman looked exactly like one of those mothers from a pre war magazine, soft and kind.

“That’s an amazing story!” Andersen gleefully complemented the Knight. 

“Indeed.” Everyone spun around, realizing in horror that the Elder was standing behind them. “So what happened to your cousin?” Leonora’s expression softened into a warm smile. 

“Made a full recovery.” They stood for quite some time, just eyeing the other contently. 

“I should reprimand you all for being out of bed at this hour, but I’ll let it slide for now.” The children sighed in relief, making space for the Elder to sit down in the back row. 

The chairs and tables had been rearranged so that no one was left sitting by themselves. Some of the Squires were sitting on the floor in their pajamas while others leaned back in their plastic seats, watching as the Knight cooked them a late supper. 

“Indulge my curiosity for a moment. Why are you all out of bed?” Leonora put the last of the brahmin burgers on their respective plates before placing them neatly in front of the children who dug in instantly. 

“They just got back from a training exercise. I figured they’d want something to eat before they tuck in for the night. Was I wrong to do so, Elder?” Arthur fiddled with his beard, deciding that it needed a trim one of these days. 

“No, I suppose not.” She surprised him when she placed a plate in front of him as well, putting down a napkin next to it with some utensils before turning back to the stove. With every step, her hips rolled seductively and he found himself wondering if she did it on purpose simply to arouse him. Leonora looked him dead in the eye. 

“Elder, you should really eat before it turns cold.” He should at least tell her not to order him around, but somewhere in the back of his mind she reminded him of an affectionate mother who just wanted what was best for their child. 

But he was neither a child nor hers, but the scene reminded him of something else. 

A big family sitting down by the dinner table for a meal. Her playing the role of a mother perfectly, with the Squires in place of children. And Arthur… Arthur was the father. 

He chewed absentmindedly, thinking that maybe it wasn’t such a bad picture after all. Nora was a beautiful woman with pre war geenes, wide childbearing hips and one of the most pleasant personalities he’d ever had the pleasure of getting to know. She could occasionally be brash and temperamental, but it just added to her allure. She was firm, but just, never believing in being unfair to anyone. 

“Got any more stories?” Another Squire asked. 

“If I may?” It took some time to realize that she was asking him. Arthur nodded with approval. “So which one would you like to hear? The one where I took down a deathclaw with a half broken set of power armor or the one where I slapped the Paladin by acc-” She stopped herself. “Then again, the story with the deathclaw is so much more- ehm- appropriate.” Maxson choked on his food, coughing violently. Leonora walked across the room to his seat with a glass of water and carefully slapped his back. The glass was pushed into his face, which he gladly accepted. When he’d regained his composure he dared to ask. 

“How did you accidentally slap the Paladin?” Nora blushed which led him to believe that the story was not for young, innocent ears to hear. 

“I…” She turned to the children. “I had just stepped out of the Vault when I heard about some settlers in Concord in need of help. I grabbed my trusty 10mm and headed over there. On the way, I stopped by a Red Rocket, where a lonely dog had taken refuge.” Nora paused for a moment. “With him by my side, we charged into the den of raiders, slashing to and fro until we heard a distressed voice calling out!” 

“Who was it?” Someone asked. 

“Preston Garvey, the last surviving Minutemen. I tore open the door to the Museum of Freedom and shot everything that moved! When I finally made it to the top floor, Preston and his group greeted me, told me to head up to the roof to grab the minigun and the power armor to repel the last of the raider scum. With my trusty canine companion, we charged into battle ending the last of them! The deathclaw came out of nowhere, angrier than a rabid radstag! Rawr!” Leonora made several of the youngsters jump in surprise, after which they laughed loudly. Arthur chuckled in a low fashion, having finished his meal. “It was a fierce battle, but in the end I was victorious.” Squire Andersen raised her hand. “You don’t need to do that, just ask.” The Knight smiled. 

“Did you yell “Ad Victoriam?” like your brothers and sisters?” The pre war woman went around the table to gather the dirty dishes while simultaneously answering the young girl’s question. 

“No, I did not. At that point I wasn’t part of the Brotherhood. But I certainly would have had I been. As you should one day when you will battles, in the name of the Brotherhood and your Elder.” It filled Arthur’s chest with pride to hear her speak of him in such a high regard. She had truly embraced the true meaning of being a soldier under his command. 

“So how did it end?” Her eyes met his in a gentle stare. Maxson found himself smiling, which rarely happened. 

“I brought them to Sanctuary. They’re still there actually. Preston named me General and he now serves as Colonel.” Arthur was well aware of her position in the Minutemen, which was in great favor for all of them. The settlers provided crops for the troops in exchange for protection as it was only fair. And it certainly helped when the General gently assured them that it was for a good cause. 

“What about the dog? Is he still alive?” Squire Williams had a great obsession with animals, as was noted several times during missions. 

“Yes, he is. One of the settlers I rescued, Mama Murphy, said his name was Dogmeat. A really cute German shepherd. With the Elder’s permission I could bring him here some time?” Maxson answered with a nod. “Then it’s settled. Now, it’s time for you all to go to bed.” Some disappointed “aw’s” rang out, but they reluctantly complied. This left both of them alone with the other, and Arthur was sure to take advantage. But he needed to figure out a good way to do it. To seduce somebody took a little more romance and… compliments. 

“You’re good with children.” The Knight was washing the dishes methodically by this point. 

“Thank you. For some reason, kids seem to like me. I don’t know why, though.” Arthur tugged the corner of his lips upwards quickly, rising from his seat. In a daring move, he strode across the floor to stand behind the woman. She was slightly startled at first, but leaned into his embrace. 

“You’re nurturing. You’re warm and caring, always taking care of people while at the same time never allowing them to push you around. You listen, even to the most menial of problems and give valuable input when the opportunity presents itself.” Arthur leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck. Leonora moaned in response. “You are one of the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Another kiss was placed on the opposite side of her neck earning him yet another moan. “You always put others needs in front of your own, sometimes to a fault. You’re respectful to superiors and subordinates alike, and most importantly, to me.” The woman spun around, coming face to face with the tall, muscular Elder. “And who can deny that beautiful smile and those warm eyes.” For what seemed like an eternity, they just stared at each other until the dam finally burst. 

Leonora grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level, catching his lips with her own. Arthur groaned in pleasure, being able to finally taste the sweetness that was her. 

The Knight tasted just like sweet mutfruit, just ripe enough for picking and swiveled together with dandy boy apples that the woman swore by. Maxson tilted his head, placing his warm, big and burly hands atop her round hips, squeezing gently. 

Nora moaned with wanton, deepening it by darting her tongue out to lick his wet lips, tasting him as well. Brahmin burgers and whiskey were the only thing she could sense at the moment, too occupied with the feeling of his roaming hands reaching behind her back, tugging at the apron. 

Her hands found their way to his chest, settling just above his heart, feeling the thumping like thunder crashing to the ground. Arthur untied the apron, letting it fall to the ground softly, switching focus to her soft auburn hair, twisting it in his large hands. 

Leonora tugged at his flight suit, pulling him closer. 

“Hey, Nora, I needed to know- Holy shit!” Paladin Danse stomped in, seeing only the Elder’s back and two hands that had snaked their way to wrap around his broad neck, but the man instantly knew who those belonged to. 

They hastily broke apart, awkwardly shuffling to correct pieces of clothing that had shifted and wiped their lips clean of saliva. Danse’s brain refused to comprehend the situation, so he just stood and stared for a long good while before it became apparent just what the hell was going on. 

“So… so how long have to two been… ehm… together, I suppose?” He asked in shock. 

“We’re not together, Paladin. And for your information, this was just something that sort of… happened.” Leonora replied, voice dripping with uncertainty and cheeks dusted with a soft, pink blush. 

“I-I see… well I didn’t mean to interrupt, but we have a new lead on the Institute…” Nora redid her bun, pulling the hair tighter this time and eyed the Paladin. 

“Could you just give us like… one moment. Wait for me by your quarters.” Danse scurried off without a reply, hurrying away so the two could get some time alone. When the last steps echoed out, Leonora turned to the Elder. 

“Look, I like you… I really do, but my son is always going to be my first priority…” He nodded in understanding. “But if you’re willing to give me some time…” 

“I’ll be right here waiting, then.” She quickly pecked him on the lips, stroking his scarred cheek. Arthur leaned into the touch, watching her face shine brighter and warmer with her smile. He returned it. 

“I should be back soon. Goodbye for now… Arthur.” He kissed her knuckles, letting the woman leave for her new mission. 

“Goodbye for now… Leonora.” 

As the Knight walked away, he finally understood what made Nora into the person she was. 

 

She wasn’t just nurturing…

 

She was full of love.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Woooohoooo! Finally finished with yet another part of Leonora and Arthur universe series. I hope you guys enjoyed. I sure enjoyed writing this for ya’ll ;) This story goes out to Cornelia_16 for being such an amazing fan ;) Thank you so much for reading my fics, it means a lot. 
> 
> So, until next time. JA NE!


End file.
